I'm not a child anymore, am I?
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Ingat ya Hinata. Kita sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Jadi lebih baik kau sedikit menjaga jarak denganku." Birthday fic for HINATA!


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU and OOC

**Pairing : **Sasuke and Hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm not a child anymore…am I?**

''Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan!'' suara itu terdengar di sepanjang lorong.

''Sasu-chan tunggu aku.'' Gadis itu berlari-lari mengejar pemuda di depannya.

''Sasu-ch—''

''SUDAH KUBILANG **JANGAN **PANGGIL AKU SASU-CHAN!''

_Ngiiiiinnnngggggggg..._

Maaf. Kesalahan teknis...

''Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! Harus kubilang berapa kali sampai kau mengerti?'' pemuda itu membentak-bentak perempuan di depannya yang kini bersembunyi di balik 2 orang pria lainnya.

''M-memangnya kenapa...? Sejak aku mengenalmu aku sudah memanggilmu Sasu-chan...'' gadis itu membela diri dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang.

''Tapi itu sudah 8 tahun yang **lalu**!'' dia memberi penekanan pada kata 'lalu'.

Gadis itu jadi gemetar takut. ''Sudahlah Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa 'kan. Sulit untuk merubah kebiasaan,'' bela pemuda yang berambut pirang yang kemudian diketahui bernama Naruto itu.

''Benar. Lagipula Sasu-chan itu nama yang bagus kok, Sasu-chan.'' Pemuda satu lagi mengatakannya dengan enteng sambil tersenyum. Entah senyum ramah atau senyum mengejek, tak bisa ditebak dari wajahnya.

''Sa-Sai! Bicara apa kau?'' Naruto membungkam mulutnya, ''Hahaha, jangan dimasukkan ke hati Sasuke. Dia hanya bercanda kok. Hahaha...''

**Glegaarrrr...**

Hari itu petir menyambar dengan keras di belakang sekolah meski tak ada hujan maupun angin.

**.**

**.**

''Lalu dia marah-marah pada kalian?''

''I-iya.'' anak itu mengucek matanya yang berair.

Ia memeluk anak itu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. ''Kau tidak boleh seperti itu terhadap anak perempuan, Sasuke.''

''Bilang padanya untuk tidak memanggilku Sasu-chan.''

''Mungkin memang lebih baik kau ikuti saja apa maunya, Hinata,'' bela Naruto yang sepertinya mengerti perasaan Sasu-chan, eh, maksudnya Sasuke. Tidak ada anak laki-laki yang mau dipanggil dengan suffix -_chan _saat dia sudah beranjak remaja... 'kan?

''Benar. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa sepanjang minggu ini Sasu-chan bisa ngambek terus,'' tambah Sai yang langsung di death glare sama Sasuke.

Hinata tidak merespon apapun. Sepertinya dia masih bersikeras ingin memanggil Sasu-chan. Ia mencari dukungan dengan tetap memeluk Itachi, kakak Sasuke, erat-erat.

Itachi yang senang-senang saja memeluk Hinata, tampak bahagia saat pelukannya bersambut. Dia memang ingin adik cewe yang manis ketimbang adik cowo yang pemarah, tukang ngambek, penggerutu, egois, dkk, dll, dst.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan kapan ia harus pergi. Dan sekaranglah saatnya.

''Sudahlah. Aku mau pergi dulu.'' Ia mengambil tasnya dan pergi.

''Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh ya, Sasu-chan,'' kata Itachi.

''Sasu-chan, aku mau ramen di kedai Ichiraku!'' yang ini Naruto.

''Kalau aku Cheese cake saja, Sasu-chan,'' kali ini Sai.

Sasuke langsung marah-marah lagi. ''Siapa yang mau beli oleh-oleh?'' lalu dia membanting pintu rumahnya. Untung kedua orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah.

Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku adiknya yang keras itu. Toh tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memperbaiki adat jelek Sasuke.

Sementara itu Hinata yang dari tadi diam hanya melihat pintu yang dibanting Sasuke tadi dengan tatapan sedih.

''Ada apa Hinata?'' tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya melihat ke arahnya sekilas dan langsung menatap ke bawah. ''Tidak. Aku hanya merasa akhir-akhir ini Sasu-chan jadi sering marah-marah. Dia juga jarang bermain dengan kita.'' Dia mengungkapkannya dengan nada sedih.

Melihat pemandangan itu, tiga lelaki di ruangan itu jadi tidak tega dan memeluk gadis itu secara bersamaan.

Bagi mereka, Hinata adalah tuan putri kecil yang harus dilindungi setiap saat. Sifat polos dan senyumnya tidak berubah dari waktu ke waktu. Dan itulah yang paling berharga bagi mereka.

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari seperti biasanya... matahari tetap bersinar. Burung-burung yah...masih berciap-ciap walaupun ada yang males juga bercicit. Eh salah, itu sih suara tikus. Yang bener ci-ci-cuit.

Tapi lupakan, karena di pagi yang cerah inipun pemuda yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini masih belum bangun. Dia terus tidur meskipun hari ini hari libur. Jadi, lebih baik kita tunggu dia bangun, karena kalau dia nggak ada kita nggak bisa mulai ceritanya.

_Jam 11 siang..._

Sinar matahari pagi (maksudnya siang) tidak seterik biasanya. Maklum, ini musim dingin dan cuaca juga nggak bagus jadi nggak mungkin mataharinya sepanas matahari di musim panas.

Sasuke yang merasa tidurnya sudah cukup, berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi karena dia darah rendah, dia tidak bisa langsung bangun seperti orang pada umumnya.

Ia menggosok-gosok matanya dan mulai membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah...

''Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Hentikan. Bikin jijik saja.'' Dia bergumam sambil membetulkan penglihatannya yang masih buram.

Itachi masih tetap senyum meskipun mendapat kritikan pedas oleh adiknya. ''Tidak. Aku hanya melihat sepertinya tidur kalian nyenyak sekali,'' ia tetap tersenyum.

_Huh? Kalian?_

Sasuke yang masih terbaring di kasurnya melihat 'benda' lembut yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya.

''Woaaaa...hhhhh!''

Dia mundur sampai ke pojok kamar.

''Mmmhhh...'' dia bangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, ''Kau sudah bangun?''

''K-Kenapa kau bisa di sini?'' tanya Sasuke dengan wajah merah, sambil menunjuknya. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan ternyata Hinata.

''Umm...'' Hinata memasang pose berpikir, ''Oh, tadi aku bermaksud membangunkanmu. Tapi karena tidurmu pulas sekali, aku jadi nggak tega bangunin deh.''

''Lalu kenapa kau tidur di sebelahku?''

''Habisnya di luar dingin sekali dan saat kesini melihatmu aku jadi ikut mengantuk. Lalu saat sadar ternyata aku sudah tidur,'' Hinata menjelaskannya sambil tersenyum tanpa ada perasaan bersalah.

''Dan kau membiarkannya?'' kali ini Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi.

''Kenapa aku harus menghentikannya?'' kata Itachi dengan wajah yang tak kalah polosnya, meski tidak seperti Hinata. ''Lagipula kalian tidak akan berbuat apa-apa 'kan?''

Wajah Sasuke jadi merah sementara Hinata tetap memandang Itachi dengan wajah heran tanpa mengerti apa-apa.

'' *uhuk* Lalu...'' Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya dengan wajah yang masih sedikit merona, ''Mau apa kau kesini?''

''Aku mau melihat wajah tidur adikku yang manis,'' jawab Itachi.

''Maksudku Hinata, bukan **kamu**!''

Itachi langsung meratap di sudut kamar sambil bergumam ''Padahal dulu dia yang merengek ingin tidur bersamaku. Padahal dulu dia yang merengek ingin tidur bersamaku.'' berulang kali.

''Ah, aku mau mengajakmu main keluar. Mau nggak?'' Hinata bertanya dengan senyum lebar yang masih terus melekat di wajahnya.

''Nggak.'' Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sasuke langsung nolak.

''Eeeh? Kenapaaaa?''

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata, Sasuke segera mengambil bajunya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Hinata yang diacuhkan oleh teman masa kecilnya itu tetap bertanya kenapa-kenapa berulang kali sampai mengikuti Sasuke ke kamar mandi.

''J-Jangan mengikutiku sampai ke kamar mandi!'' teriak Sasuke sambil mengusir Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi.

''Eeeh? Kenapa?''

Sasuke mulai kesal dengan sifat Hinata yang naif. Atau lebih tepat disebut bodoh?

''Dengar ya. Jangan pernah tidur di sampingku lagi, jangan mengikutiku ke kamar mandi lagi! Dan untuk pertanyaan pertamamu tadi, **tidak. **Aku tidak akan main dengan kalian.''

''Pertama, kenapa kau tidak mau main dengan kami? Dan yang kedua, kenapa aku tidak boleh tidur disampingmu lagi, padahal dulu kau juga sering tidur bersamaku?''

''Untuk yang pertama, karena aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kalian mainkan. Bola salju. Pesertanya selain kau, Naruto dan Sai adalah Shino, Gaara, Chouji dan Shikamaru kalau dia sudah bangun dan yang lainnya. Aku malas dan aku punya urusan lain untuk dikerjakan.''

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena semua tebakan Sasuke benar.

''Dan untuk yang kedua, APA YANG SEPERTI ITU MASIH PERLU DITANYA?'' Hinata harus menutup telinganya karena sumber suara keras itu ada di depannya dan menuju ke arahnya.

Sasuke berbalik kembali menuju kamar mandi. ''Ingat ya Hinata. Kita sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Jadi lebih baik kau sedikit menjaga jarak denganku.'' Dengan itupun pintu kamar mandi ditutup.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

Itachi yang melihat keseluruhan kejadian, mendekati Hinata dan menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Hinata.

''Kak Itachi, akhir-akhir ini Sasu-chan kenapa sih?''

''Entahlah. Mungkin dia sudah memasuki masa puber,'' dia melihat ke arah Hinata, ''Mungkin lebih baik kau turuti kata-katanya. Kerudung merah lebih baik tidak dekat-dekat dengan serigala kalau tidak mau dimakan.''

Hinata yang tidak mengerti kata-kata Itachi membiarkan dirinya dipeluk dan rambutnya diacak-acak oleh orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri itu.

**.**

**.**

''Oi, Hinata.'' Pemuda itu berlari menghampirinya, ''Bagaimana? Si Sasuke mau ikut nggak?''

Hinata menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

''Oh begitu.'' Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Naruto karena dia sudah menduga jawaban Sasuke.

''Dia bilang dia punya urusan. Jadi tidak bisa main dengan kita,'' sambung Hinata, melengkapi laporannya. ''Padahal minggu lalu dia juga bilang punya urusan, Sekarang juga punya urusan. Kapan selesainya sih?''

Naruto memasang pose berpikir sebelum angkat bicara ''Iya juga sih. Belakangan ini dia selalu bilang sibuk. '' Hinata melihat ke arahnya.

''Ingat 'kan? Belakangan ini sepertinya dia selalu bilang punya urusan dan langsung pergi. Tapi begitu ditanya dia tidak mau jawab,'' sambung Naruto yang gayanya sudah seperti profesor.

''Mungkin dia punya rahasia yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain.'' Kali ini dua pasang mata melihat ke arah pemuda yang kulitnya pucat itu.

''Apa maksudmu Sai?''

''Yah, sebenarnya waktu itu aku nggak sengaja melihat Sasu-chan pergi dengan terburu-buru. Jarang 'kan liat Sasu-chan buru-buru, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu saja.'' Senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Naruto dan Hinata saling melirik satu sama lain dan nyengir.

''Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?''

''Harusnya sekarang Sasu-chan baru keluar dari kamar mandi.''

**.**

**.**

''Aku pergi.''

Pemuda itu keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan pergi ke tempat tertentu.

''Bagaimana?''

''Target sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sekarang dia sedang menuju ke markas musuh. Ganti.''

''Roger. Laporan diterima. Terus ikuti target sampai dia tiba di markas musuh! Ganti.''

''Siap laksanakan!''

Pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa dia diikuti oleh 3 orang aneh yang memakai kacamata hitam, topi, mantel, syal, dan alat-alat lain yang mereka pikir dibutuhkan untuk menutupi identitas mereka.

Juga _walkie-talkie _untuk saling berhubungan meski jarak mereka dekat dan langsung bisa saling berkomunikasi.

Mereka terus mengikuti 'target' mereka sampai akhirnya ia memasuki sebuah toko.

''Di sini rubah. Di sini rubah. Target memasuki sebuah toko. Ganti.''

''Di sini kelinci. Aku juga melihatnya. Ganti.''

''Di sini tikus. Apa kita perlu mengikutinya sampai ke dalam? Ganti.''

''Tidak. Lebih baik kita melihatnya dari sini karena kebetulan hanya dihalangi kaca. Lagipula lebih jauh lebih aman. Ganti.''

''Roger!'' Sisanya menyahut.

Target mereka yang pastinya adalah Sasuke, nampak sedang melihat-lihat toko lalu berjalan ke arah seorang wanita yang kira-kira sudah berumur namun tetap cantik. Walaupun dandanannya agak menor.

''Wuaahh... Si Sasuke boleh juga. Seleranya sama yang lebih tua toh. Pantas saja semua cewe di sekolah ditolak. Ternyata dia lebih suka sama cewe yang lebih dewasa...'' komentar Naruto sambil tetap terus melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang semakin mendekati cewe itu.

_'Apa karena itu dia selalu bilang kita bukan anak kecil lagi...?' _pikir Hinata.

Sai yang tampaknya menyadari sesuatu langsung bicara, ''Tapi Naruto, itu 'kan...''

Hinata langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua temannya.

''Oi Hinata, mau kemana kau?''

''Aku mau pulang. Aku sudah bosan main mata-mata,'' ia menjawab tanpa berbalik melihat temannya, ''Lagipula Sasu-chan lebih senang bermain dengan tante itu.''

''Tapi itu 'kan...''

Hinata langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

''...itu 'kan pelayan toko...''

**.**

**.**

Konoha Gakuen. Tempat para generasi muda menimba ilmu dalam segala bidang. Tempat mereka saling bertukar pikiran dan informasi dari berbagai masalah. Termasuk gosip...

''APA?''

''Sakura, Ino, suara kalian terlalu keras. Semua orang memperhatikan kalian.''

''Kau serius Hinata?''

Hinata yang sudah cape karena harus berulang kali mendengar hal yang sama. Jadi dia hanya terkapar di mejanya.

''Haahh... Tidak kusangka ternyata Sasuke lebih suka cewe yang lebih tua. Padahal 'kan yang lebih muda lebih bagus,'' kata Sakura dengan nada yang kecewa.

''Percuma saja kita membangun fan club untuk menarik perhatiannya... Huweeee...''

Ino dan Sakura nangis bombay sambil pelukan di lantai.

TenTen yang melihat hal itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya melihatnya. ''Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?'' ia melihat ke arah Hinata.

Kini Hinata melipat tangannya, seperti gaya tidur Shikamaru, lalu menggumamkan hal yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

''Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan kalau kau bergumam seperti itu.''

Hinata berdiri dan langsung keluar, tidak berniat untuk bicara lebih lanjut. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya Sasuke dan tante asing itu.

**Bruk**

''Ah, maaf.'' sewaktu berjalan keluar ia menubruk seseorang. Seorang cewe yang lebih tinggi darinya dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Tatapan cewe itu sinis dan menyeramkan. Seolah-olah ingin menelannya.

Hinata hanya balik menatapnya (tanpa ada maksud buruk pastinya, hanya balik melihat) sampai dia pergi melewatinya, tetap dengan gaya sinis dan angkuh.

Tiba-tiba TenTen, Sakura dan Ino langsung menyeruak di belakangnya.

''Ikh, sombong banget sih.''

''Bener, Hinata sudah bilang maaf, tapi dianya gak ngomong apa-apa.'' Sakura dan Ino langsung sewot sendiri.

''Kalau nggak salah, itu 'kan Karin dari kelas sebelah. Orangnya memang menyebalkan.''

''Nggak apa-apa kok. Mungkin dia lagi nggak enak badan.''

Melihat kepolosan Hinata membuat mereka bertiga jadi ingin memeluk Hinata.

Hinata disukai oleh semua umur dan semua gender.

Yah... Gak semuanya sih...

Sementara itu para cowo...

''Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya,'' kata Naruto sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke. Akhirnya ia mendapat pencerahan setelah berulang kali dijelaskan.

''Berhenti memukulku Naruto...!''

Sepertinya Sasuke telah dipaksa untuk menceritakan keseluruhan kejadian.

''Tapi aku tak menyangka kau tipe yang mandiri,'' seperti biasa, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya dan tak jelas memiliki maksud buruk atau tidak dari kata-kata pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. ''Sudahlah. Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku mau tidur. Hush hush,'' Sasuke mengusir mereka karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat...

''Mengerti? Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanyalah memberinya pelajaran yang tak terlupakan.'' Sosok itu memberikan senyumnya yang sinis.

''Osh! Yang begitu sih, serahkan saja pada kami.''

''Lalu, siapa yang harus kami incar?''

Sosok pertama itu memberikan sebuah foto pada mereka.

''Ini. Pastikan pekerjaan kalian berhasil.''

**.**

**.**

Kaki mungil itu berjalan di sepanjang lorong. Sepasang bola mata berwarna lavender menelusur ke segala arah untuk menemukan yang dicarinya. Itu sampai dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

''Naruto-kun, Sai-kun.'' Ia berlari ke arah mereka.

''Oh Hinata. Ada apa?''

''Eh, itu... Apa kalian melihat Sasu-chan?''

''Err... Kalau tidak salah dia ada di UKS.''

''UKS? Dia sakit?''

Kali ini giliran Sai yang menjawab, ''Dia tidak sakit, hanya saja semalam...'' Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya.

''Huh?'' Hinata bingung karena Sai belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

''Di-dia tidur kok, cuma kecapean karena semalam kupaksa menemaniku main game. Jadi dia kurang tidur deh. Hahahahaha...''

''Tapi Naruto, bukannya kau semalam...'' Naruto tidak menarik tangannya dari mulut Sai. Bahkan tangannya menempel sampai ke hidungnya. Membuatnya sampai tidak bisa bernapas.

''Umm... Kalau begitu aku pergi ke UKS dulu ya. Bye Naruto-kun, bye Sai-kun.'' Hinata melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega setelah melihat Hinata menjauh. ''Kau ini bagaimana sih Sai. Kita 'kan harus menjaga rahasia Sasuke. Kau ini bla bla bla bla bla...''

Naruto terus mengoceh meskipun Sai tidak mendengarkannya karena ia harus menarik napas yang tertunda karena ditutup Naruto. Mukanya yang pucat sampai jadi biru.

**.**

**.**

''Sa-su-chan.''

Gadis kecil yang berseragam SMA itu memasuki ruangan dimana banyak obat-obatan berjejer.

Ia membuka tirai putih yang membatasi meja guru perawat dengan tempat tidur dan menemukan yang dicarinya.

''Sasu-chan, ayo bangun. Pelajaran sudah mau dimulai,'' ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda itu namun tiada respon berarti.

''Sasu-chan, ayo banguuuunn...''

Sasuke malah menepis tangannya dan membalik tubuhnya ke arah lain.

Hinata jadi kesal. Namun sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Ia memanjat ke kasur tempat Sasuke berbaring dan...

_Fuuuuhhh..._

**''GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!''**

Sasuke yang daritadi terbaring langsung bangun, ''KAU INI APA-APAAN SIH?'' dia langsung memegang belakang lehernya yang baru saja ditiup Hinata.

''Nyahahahaha... Sasu-chan telinganya merah,'' Hinata tertawa sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

''Kau ini...'' Sasuke mengeluarkan aura hitam, ''Mau sampai kapan sih main-main begini!''

''Hehehe... Habisnya Sasu-chan nggak mau bangun sih.''

Sasuke yang sudah cape jadi tambah cape kalau harus menghadapi Hinata yang tetap senyum-senyum meski sudah dimarahi ratusan kali.

Dia menghela napas panjang. ''Dengar ya, Hinata...'' Hinata langsung duduk bersimpuh, ''...bisakah kau... Tidak membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu lagi...?'' suaranya lebih terdengar memohon daripada bertanya.

''Baiiik!''

''Bagus.'' Dia menghela napas lagi.

Hinata teringat sesuatu, ''Ngomong-ngomong Sasu-chan...''

_RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG_

Suara bel memotong pembicaraan Hinata.

''Ah, sudah bel. Lebih baik kita langsung pergi,'' Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. ''Kau juga lebih baik pergi ke kelasmu.''

Karena kelas mereka berbeda, akhirnya mereka pisah jalan. Hinata memutuskan untuk menunda info yang ingin disampaikannya pada Sasuke. Sampai dia bertubrukan lagi dengan seseorang untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini.

''Yo!''

''Bisa ikut kami sebentar?''

Hinata harus tahu bahwa itu adalah kalimat perintah. Bukan pertanyaan.

**.**

**.**

_KRIIIINNGGGGG_

''YEAAAHHHH! Akhirnya pulang.''

''Oke. Pelajaran selesai. Semuanya boleh pulang,'' kata Anko, ''Kecuali kau yang tadi berteriak 'yeah!'. Kau harus menaruh semua buku ini di mejaku!''

''Hah? Kenapa aku?'' Naruto menunjuk dirinya karena memang dia yang dimaksud.

''Karena kau berteriak 'yeah'.''

''Hah? Tapi 'kan...''

''Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Atau kau mau kusuruh membereskan mejaku di kantor?''

Naruto hanya bisa cembetut. Dalam hati, dia yakin kalau guru yang satu ini pasti punya dendam pribadi padanya.

Mau tidak mau dia lebih baik membawa buku-buku itu ke kantor daripada harus membersihkan mejanya yang semua murid tahu seperti apa. Berantakan dan penuh remah kue. Iiikkksss...

Padahal punya Naruto juga gak kalah parahnya.

''Ah itu dia. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai.'' Dari arah pintu terdengar panggilan dari seorang cewe berambut pirang.

''Kenapa Ino?''

''Apa Hinata bersama kalian sepanjang tadi?'' napasnya memburu seperti habis dikejar anjing.

''Hah? Bukankah dia sudah pergi ke kelasnya?'' Sasuke memandangnya tidak percaya.

''Tidak. Sejak istirahat dia tidak terlihat lagi, bahkan di dalam kelas. Karena tadi dia bilang mau bertemu denganmu kupikir dia bersamamu.'' Gadis itu nampak khawatir.

''Dia bukan tipe yang suka bolos. Kurasa dia masih disekitar sekolah ini,'' kata Sasuke.

''Aku menelpon ke HP-nya tapi tidak aktif. Sakura dan TenTen sudah mulai mencarinya di sekitar sekolah.''

''Teruskan mencari. Kami juga akan mencarinya.''

''Aku juga ikut,'' sambung Naruto, ''Tapi setelah menaruh buku Anko.'' Dia menggerutu di bagian akhir.

''Apa ini yang dinamakan kerja sama?'' tanya Sai yang tidak dipedulikan sekitarnya. ''Apa aku juga harus ikut?''

**.**

**.**

_Gelap_

''Ummhh...'' Hinata terbangun dari tidur (yang dia rasa) panjang.

Begitu indra perabanya aktif, dia mulai merasakan tangannya diikat kebelakang dengan tali. Mulutnya ditutup.

Saat indra penglihatannya memasuki mode on, sekitarnya gelap. Dia pikir dia masih tidur. Tapi mengedipkan mata berkali-kali hasilnya sama. Lalu dia memutuskan kalau sekarang sudah malam(?)

''Kau sudah bangun?''

Meski gelap, dia bisa melihat orang-orang di depannya. Orang-orang?

Yup! Ada dua orang. Ada dua manusia bertaring di hadapannya.

Seorang memiliki tato segitiga merah (**A/N: **Perhatian! Segitiga merah. Bukan segitiga biru. Itu sih merk terigu) di kedua pipinya dan berambut coklat.

Yang seorang lagi kulitnya lebih putih, walaupun masih kalah dengan Sai. Berambut putih dan matanya lebih 'besar'.

Apa yang mau dilakukan kedua orang ini?

**.**

**.**

Warna oranye memang indah saat menghiasi langit. Ditambah dengan pemandangan burung gagak yang pulang kampung, eh, maksudnya pulang ke sarang masing-masing.

Namun, beberapa anak di sekolah Konoha ini masih belum pulang ke sarang, eh maksudnya pulang ke rumah.

Alasannya, mereka harus mencari teman mereka yang hilang.

Hari itu, kaki mereka yang biasanya jalan-jalan di mall, harus menyelusuri seluruh sekolah. Dari arah barat sampai arah timur, dari kutub utara sampai kutub selatan sekolah, sudah dijelajahi.

Sampai tempat yang biasanya nggak mau didatangi seperti perpustakaan dan lab kimia —khususnya Naruto— sudah diberi jejak kaki disana.

Dan pencarian itu sudah berlangsung selama lebih dari satu jam. Lebih dari enam puluh menit dan lebih dari 3600 detik.

''Hinata kemana sih...?'' keluh Naruto yang kakinya serasa sudah mau patah itu. Dalam hati ia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke tukang pijit kalau sudah pulang.

''Aneh. Dia tidak ada dimana-mana,'' kata Sakura.

''Aku sudah mengelilingi gedung ini dua kali tapi tidak ketemu,'' sambung TenTen.

''Dua? Aku sudah empat kali tapi tidak melihat jejaknya,'' sambung Ino yang sudah ngos-ngosan.

Sekilas, angin berhembus di sebelah mereka sambil terdengar suara ''Hinata, Hinata, kau dimana? Hinata...'' lalu semakin menjauh.

''Neji sudah seperti itu sejak tadi. Dia seperti orang kesetanan,'' kata TenTen sambil menunjuk Neji yang entah sudah berapa kali mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari sepupu kesayangannya itu.

''Hinata kemana siiih...?'' keluh Sakura ''Kalau di mall biasanya tinggal nyari di counter makanan atau toko mainan. Kalau gak ketemu juga, tinggal cari di tempat anak hilang. Kalau di sekolah? Cari dimana lagi?''

''Ngomong-ngomong ada yang lihat Sai nggak?'' tanya Naruto yang menyadari bahwa satu temannya hilang.

''Nggak tau. Mungkin masih nyari,'' sahut Ino dengan nada keraguan yang besar.

''Lebih baik kita teruskan mencari.'' Sasuke memberi komando yang diikuti dengan senang hati oleh para 'pengikutnya' yang setia.

''Oi, Sasuke. Kau benar-benar tidak punya petunjuk dimana Hinata? Kau yang terakhir kali bersama dia 'kan?'' tanya Naruto. Setelah berpisah dengan yang lain, dia mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas. Antara cape jalan kaki atau cape ngeliat muka Naruto. ''Kalau aku tahu, aku nggak akan ikutan nyari-nyari tanpa arah begini, Naruto.''

Mereka berjalan ke arah pintu keluar sekolah dimana terdapat jejeran rak sepatu berada. Mungkin mau mencari diluar.

''Tapi kita harus cari dimana lagi? Disaat seperti ini bisa-bisanya HP-nya nggak aktif.''

Sasuke mulai berpikir, ''Hinata bukan orang yang suka bolos pelajaran begitu saja. Pasti ada apa-apanya sampai dia tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya.''

Naruto jadi merinding mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang biasanya dipakai di film detektif. ''Jangan begitu dong, Sasuke. Kau bicara seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata.'' Naruto memukul punggungnya dengan keras, lagi.

''Kau ini ya...'' pembicaraannya terpotong ketika ia melihat dua orang cewe yang sedang berbicara di pintu keluar.

''Kau kenapa Sas—''

''Sssstt... Pelankan suaramu.'' Ia berbisik pada Naruto.

''Apa tidak apa-apa kau berbuat begitu, Karin. Mereka semua masih mencarinya loh.'' Seorang cewe berambut hitam panjang seperti milik model iklan shampoo berbicara pada temannya yang masih memakai sepatunya.

''Biarkan saja. Anak seperti itu sesekali harus diberi pelajaran. Padahal sudah SMA, tapi masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil untuk mencari perhatian.''

Amarah Naruto naik karena dia tahu siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Cewe berambut merah itu masih melanjutkan ocehannya, ''Seharusnya dia sadar kalau dia tidak akan mendapat perhatian walau bertingkah seperti itu. Apalagi dia berniat mendekati Sasuke dengan berpura-pura lugu layaknya anak SD.''

Temannya yang bernama Kin itu, tahu kalau Karin hanya cemburu karena 'anak SMA yang seperti anak kecil' itu lebih mendapat perhatian Sasuke daripada dia.

''Tapi Karin, apa yang kau perintahkan pada dua orang itu? Lebih baik disudahi 'kan? Hari sudah sore.''

''Huh. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diperbuat kedua orang itu. Aku hanya menyuruh mereka untuk memberi pelajaran agar dia tidak bertingkah seperti anak kecil lagi.'' Dia menutup lokernya dan berbicara kembali pada teman disampingnya, ''Mungkin saja mereka mengajarinya untuk jadi lebih dewasa.''

''Kau...''

**BANG!**

Belum sempat Naruto muncul dan meneriakinya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu muncul diantara kedua cewe tersebut dengan memukul salah satu rak sepatu sebagai tanda kemunculannya.

Matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam tidak lepas dari cewe berambut merah itu, seakan ingin menelannya.

''Sa-Sasuke...''

''U-Uchiha... Sasu-ke...''

Matanya menelaah perempuan berkacamata itu. Dan memandangnya tepat di mata. ''Di mana...''

''Eh, a-apa yang...''

''Di mana Hinata...'' suaranya membuat orang-orang disana tercekat. Matanya membuat keringat dingin memenuhi dahi dan leher Karin.

''Di-dia... Dia ad-ada di...'' suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Pandangan Sasuke membuatnya hampir tak bisa bernapas.

Untungnya bagi Kin, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke. Namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kakinya lemas dan aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuatnya melangkah kebelakang.

''D-dia ada d-di gudang... Gudang bekas k-kebakaran dulu...'' akhirnya suaranya bisa keluar meski pelan.

''Kau dengar 'kan Naruto. Gudang belakang. Cepat ke sana.''

''Ah, i-iya.'' Naruto sendiri kaget. Belum pernah dia melihat Sasuke semarah itu seumur hidupnya.

Kedua lelaki itu pergi melangkah keluar sekolah.

Sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh keluar, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, dia memberi peringatan pada siapapun yang ada di belakangnya. ''Anak SMA yang seperti anak kecil yang berhati lugu...'' dia melihat ke belakang, ''...jauh lebih baik daripada yang berhati **busuk** sepertimu.''

Dengan itu mereka pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Karin dan Kin yakin. Saat itu mata pemuda Uchiha itu berubah. Yang semula hitam mencekam, berubah menjadi warna darah yang dapat melumuri tubuh siapapun dan kapanpun.

Karin terduduk lemas di koridor. Kin menyadarinya tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

''Selamat Karin. Kau berhasil mendapatkan perhatian yang selama ini kau inginkan darinya... Dia membencimu lebih dari para fan girls yang selalu menghantuinya.''

Karin hanya terduduk dan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pintu keluar.

**.**

**.**

Mereka berlari menuju gudang belakang sekolah. Gudang itu punya sejarahnya sendiri.

Seperti gudang lainnya, dulunya gudang itu merupakan tempat penyimpanan barang-barang yang jarang terpakai. Namun fungsinya sudah berubah sejak insiden terbakarnya tempat tersebut yang alasannya tidak diketahui sampai sekarang.

Tenang saja, penyebabnya bukan karena Naruto dkk pernah main kembang api sembarangan tanpa izin disana. Ataupun para guru yang sering sembunyi-sembunyi merokok di situ. Bukan itu kok. Hanya saja penyebabnya memang belum diketahui.

Sejak saat itu, fungsinya berubah menjadi tempat kaburnya para murid yang bolos pelajaran. Bisa juga menjadi tempat kaburnya kepala sekolah —Tsunade— untuk minum sake dan melupakan segala urusan kepala sekolah.

Dan sepertinya merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk penculikan (Naruto menyebutnya begitu).

''Sasuke! Tunggu!'' Naruto merasa kecepatan lari temannya itu melebihi batas kewajaran.

Tak mempedulikan Naruto, Sasuke terus berlari ke arah gudang tersebut. Sekarang di pikirannya hanya ada satu hal 'Dasar merepotkan!'

Sekarang gudang itu sudah ada di depan matanya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

''Kyaaa! Hentikan!''

Mata Sasuke melebar. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan mendobrak pintu gudang tersebut. Dia mendapati Hinata yang...

''Sial! Aku tak percaya!''

''Hentikan Suigetsu! Ini sudah jadi milikku. Kembalikan!''

''Baiklah, baiklah. Semuanya milikmu. Ambil dan bawa pulang.''

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. '_Apa-apaan ini?'_

Dari belakang, menyusul Naruto yang sudah ngos-ngosan. ''Ada apa Sas'ke?'' Lalu dia melihat ke dalam gudang dari balik tubuh Sasuke.

Disana ada seorang laki-laki yang mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna coklat sambil berteriak ''Sial! Kalah lagi.''

Seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang tengah nampak sedih, dan seorang Hinata yang nampaknya sangat gembira sambil memeluk snack dan makanan lain.

Dan di lantai ada... kartu remi?

''Oi oi. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?'' karena kehadirannya seperti tidak disadari, Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

''Eh, Naruto? Sasu-chan?'' Hinata melihat ke arah mereka, ''Lihat, lihat! Aku diajari main kartu dan menang sebanyak ini loh.'' Hinata memperlihatkan 'hasil pertandingan'-nya.

''Eh, Hinata...kau...''

**''BUODOOOOOHHHH!''**

Suara Sasuke menggelegar sampai rasanya bisa merubuhkan gudang itu. Persis seperti di cerita serigala dan tiga anak babi.

''Apa maksudmu main di sini hah? Kami mencarimu ke seluruh sekolah tapi kau malah main bersama dengan mereka disini?'' Sasuke menunjuk kedua orang itu. Mereka adalah Kiba dan Suigetsu.

''Kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu 'kan, Sasu-chan.'' Tiba-tiba Sai muncul dari belakang Hinata yang sudah gemetaran.

''Sai? Kau ada disini? Sejak kapan?'' tanya Naruto kaget.

''Umm... Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi. Tadinya aku ingin menghubungi kalian, tapi karena HP-ku dan Hinata baterenya habis, jadi tidak bisa menghubungi kalian. Lalu aku juga diajak main oleh mereka.''

Naruto juga rasanya ingin marah terhadap temannya yang satu ini.

''Kau jangan marah dulu Sasuke.'' Tiba-tiba Suigetsu maju dan mencoba menenangkan Uchiha yang sudah seperti gunung meletus itu.

''Benar. Ini bukan salah Hinata. Kami disuruh Karin untuk melakukan hal ini. Kami juga yang tidak membiarkannya menghubungi kalian.'' Kiba angkat bicara.

''Lalu kenapa jadi berakhir dengan main kartu?'' tanya Naruto penasaran.

''Oh, kalau itu sih...''

_**Flashback**_

_''Hei, kita mau apa?'' tanya Hinata setelah penutup mulutnya dilepaskan._

_''Benar juga. Kita mau apa, ya?'' Suigetsu bingung sendiri._

_''Kalau tidak mau apa-apa, tolong biarkan aku keluar. Aku bisa telat masuk ke pelajaran matematika.''_

_''Wah, kalau itu sih nggak bisa.''_

_''Kami diminta untuk menahanmu disini. Setidaknya sampai sekolah selesai.''_

_''Heeh? Kenapa?''_

_''Yaah... Pokoknya begitu. Jangan banyak tanya!'' Kiba mulai kesal karena nggak bisa jawab._

_Hinata menggesek-gesek kedua tangannya yang terikat di belakang. ''Hei. Ini boleh dilepas nggak? Sakit nih.'' Ia menunjuk tali yang mengikatnya._

_''Wah, itu nggak bisa. Kami nggak bisa memastikan kamu akan kabur atau tidak kalau ikatannya dilepas.''_

_''Aku janji tidak akan kabur. Tolong lepas, ya...?'' Hinata meminta dengan nada memelas._

_Tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan sang putri._

_''Hei hei. Kita main yuk!'' ajak Hinata yang ikatannya sudah dilepas._

_''Huh? Main?''_

_''Iya. Daripada kita nggak ngapa-ngapain disini.'' Hinata senyum-senyum._

_''Eh, itu...'' Suigetsu sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya._

_''Oh iya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri.'' Hinata merasa sudah menemukan penyebab mereka ragu untuk bermain dengannya, ''Perkenalkan. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, siswa kelas tiga sekolah Konoha. Salam kenal.'' Dia membungkuk pada mereka._

_''A, eh, aku Suigetsu, siswa kelas tiga juga. Salam kenal.'' Entah kenapa dia juga jadi ikut-ikutan membungkuk._

_''Aku Inuzuka Kiba. Masih seangkatan dengan kalian.''_

_''Senang berkenalan dengan kalian.'' Hinata tetap tersenyum, menganggap mendapat teman baru._

_''Hoi hoi, Kiba. Kok jadi begini sih?'' Suigetsu berbisik pada Kiba, ''Bukannya kita disuruh memberi pelajaran padanya?''_

_''Mana aku tahu?''_

_Mereka berdua melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih tersenyum kepada mereka. ''Jadi, kita main apa nih?''_

_**End Flashback**_

''...dan akhirnya kami main kartu yang dibawa Suigetsu dengan taruhan snack,'' Kiba menutup ceritanya.

_'Bagaimana bisa mereka menganggap main kartu itu mainan orang dewasa. Aku main kartu sejak masih lima tahun.' _pikir Naruto.

Harusnya Karin tahu. Dua orang yang diperintahkannya itu tidak cukup profesional, bahkan tidak berpengalaman dalam bidang ini.

''Tapi kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh mereka 'kan Hinata?'' Ino memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Saat Kiba bercerita panjang lebar tadi, Naruto telah memanggil Ino dan yang lainnya.

''A-aku hidak hapa-hapa...Hinooo...'' Ino memeluknya terlalu erat sampai dia tidak bisa bernapas.

''Ups. Maaf.'' Ino melepaskan pelukannya.

''Tapi kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir,'' keluh TenTen.

''Maaf maaf.''

Di saat berbincang-bincang seperti itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka. Hinata menyadari Sasuke yang sudah menjauh.

''Sasu-chan! Tunggu!'' Ia berlari mengejar Sasuke.

''Sasu-chan, aku...''

''Kenapa kau mengejarku?''

''Eh?''

Sasuke diam saja. Hinata mencoba meraih tangannya ''Sasu-c—''

''JANGAN SENTUH!'' Ia menepis tangan Hinata. Hinata shock.

''Kau senang membuat orang lain khawatir, hah? Kau pikir menyenangkan berbuat seperti ini? Kau tak tahu seperti apa kami khawatir padamu!''

''A-aku minta ma—''

''Sudahlah! Aku tak mau tahu lagi!''

Bulir-bulir air mata sudah menempati pelupuk mata Hinata dan siap untuk mengalir di pipinya yang merah.

''Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kita semua juga khawatir pada Hinata. Sekarang dia sudah ketemu dan tidak ada apa-apa dengannya. Tidak perlu marah-marah begitu 'kan?'' Naruto mencoba menenangkan keadaan.

Sasuke menutup matanya, ''Biarkan saja dia! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang mau dia lakukan.'' Hinata tersentak dengan kata-katanya. Teganya...

''-pa sih...''

Semua melihat ke Hinata.

''Apa sih... Selalu saja marah-marah. Aku 'kan mau minta maaf, tapi kau selalu tidak mendengarkanku...'' Hinata menatap ke bawah. Matanya terasa panas dan tidak sanggup untuk melihat Sasuke.

''...aku juga nggak peduli lagi sama Sasu. Pergi saja main sama tante berdada besar itu! Wee..!'' Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke.

'Tante berdada besar?' itulah yang dipikirkan semua orang saat itu.

'Hinata kekanak-kanakan sekali sih. Masih menjulurkan lidah begitu.' Hanya Sai yang memikirkan hal itu sambil tetap tersenyum.

''Sasu jelek! Sasu bego! AKU BENCI SASUKE!'' Hinata langsung berlari, pergi dari tempat itu.

Suigetsu melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Sasuke. ''Hei Uchiha, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sukanya yang lebih tua... Biasanya dapat dimana?''

Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Di otaknya sekarang terus menggema kata-kata Hinata _Jelek, bego. Jelek, bego. Benci!_

Seumur-umur Uchiha Sasuke, nggak pernah dibilang begitu. Apalagi sama cewe.

TenTen menyadari ada yang ganjil. ''Sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan...''

''Apanya?'' tanya Sakura.

''Entahlah. Mungkin perasaanku saja.''

Sementara itu di salah satu sudut bangunan sekolah...

''HINATA! Dimana kau!''

Angin masih berhembus...

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin melekat di kulit. Langit tidak seterang hari lalu. Buliran putih... dingin jatuh menuju bumi perlahan demi perlahan. Menjadikan natal tahun ini sebagai White Christmas.

''Hei Kak Hinata. Ayo bangun. Tidak bagus kalau terus-terusan tidur.''

''Biarkan aku! Nggak ada yang peduli aku mau bangun atau nggak!''

''Oh ya? Kalau begitu, sampai kapan aku harus mengangkat telepon yang terus-terusan bunyi itu? Hampir setiap hari semua temanmu menelepon kesini, tahu?''

''...'' Hinata yang terus-terusan berbaring di kasur seharian sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai kepala, tidak mau menjawab apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu dari atas jatuh menimpanya. **Bum! **Begitu saja.

''Kyaaa... Apaan siiih?''

''Cepat bangun pemalas! Atau _bom _kedua akan jatuh tepat di atasmu.'' Hinata melihat asal suara tersebut.

''KAK TEMARI!'' Matanya sampai terbelalak. Lalu tindakan selanjutnya adalah...

''Kapan kakak pulang dari Amerika?'' tanyanya sambil tetap melingkarkan tangannya di leher orang yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya itu.

''Tenang, tenang. Tenang dulu. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabmu kalau kau mencekikku seperti ini, Hinata...?''

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. ''Begini lebih baik.''

''Jadi...?''

''Jadi? Aku pulang sekitar saat malam Natal, dan mereka merayakan kepulanganku bersamaan dengan Natal. Dan saat itu aku tidak melihat ada bayangan adik kesayanganku disana. Kemana saja kau?''

Hinata menunduk lagi. ''...''

''Aku juga tidak melihat si Uchiha itu. Kalian bertengkar?'' Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk.

Temari menghela napas. ''Aneh sekali. Padahal kalian hampir tidak pernah bertengkar. Tumben sekali.''

''Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu marah-marah dan tidak mau main bersamaku, Naruto, juga yang lainnya. Dia juga selalu bilang jangan seperti anak kecil lagi,'' kepalanya masih menunduk. ''Memangnya aku masih seperti anak kecil, ya?''

Temari tidak tahu harus bicara apa, ''Yah...'' _'Kalau kau pikir ngambek sampai seharian, makan masih agak berantakan, yang dipikirkan hanya main, menganggap semua orang yang memberimu makanan itu orang baik, yah...' _Mata Temari mengarah ke arah lain, tidak sanggup menatap Hinata.

''Hinata... Kadang-kadang orang punya masalah yang tidak bisa diceritakan ke orang lain. Jadi lebih baik kau beri dia waktu agar bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Yah?'' Temari mengelus kepala Hinata.

Hinata masih belum bisa memberi jawaban pada Temari. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan kata-kata Temari.

**.**

**.**

Di kediaman Uchiha...

''Hei Sasuke... Sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu terus?''

Itachi memandangi adiknya yang sudah jadi bola gulung di pojokan kamar dalam beberapa hari ini.

''Hanya karena kau dikatai jelek dan bodoh sekali, tidak berarti duniamu langsung hancur 'kan?''

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

_'Apa yang akan dipikirkan fan girls-nya kalau melihat Sasuke yang dikatai jelek dan bodoh langsung jadi seperti ini?'_

''Ah aku tahu. Pasti karena Hinata bilang dia benci kamu 'kan?''

Tiba-tiba aura di sekitar Sasuke langsung jadi tambah suram.

_'Tepat.'_

Itachi memegang sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna biru mengkilap dan diberi pita, ''Yah, daripada kau seperti itu terus, lebih baik kau ke rumahnya dan memberikan ini padanya.''

''...''

**.**

**.**

''Selamat ulang tahun Hinata!''

''Terima kasih.''

Hari itu, meskipun udara dingin karena turunnya salju, Hinata banyak menerima pelukan hangat dan merasakan beragam suhu tubuh manusia.

Mereka berpesta ria tanpa tahu waktu di kediaman Hyuuga tersebut.

Main, makan, nyanyi, makan, bercanda, makan, lalu main lagi dan makan lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka makan.

''Kau kenapa Hinata?'' tanya Itachi.

Di pesta itu, semua teman-temannya datang. Bahkan Kiba dan Suigetsu yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalupun datang. Kecuali... ''Sasu-chan nggak datang ya...?''

Sebagai kakak dari orang yang dimaksud tersebut, ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah, ''Err... Tadi dia bilang ada urusan... Jadi dia mungkin nggak bisa datang tepat waktu.''

''Oh...'' hanya itu jawaban Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sampai pesta itu selesai larut malam, Sasuke tidak datang juga. Semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

_'Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya aku minta maaf saja.' _lagi-lagi ia membenamkan wajah di bantalnya.

Seingat Hinata, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar selama ini. Padahal biasanya mereka selalu baikan setelah sepuluh menit marah-marah sendiri.

Dia bahkan nggak pernah nggak ketemu Sasuke lebih dari dua puluh empat jam. Tapi sekarang malah jadi begini...

Hinata berusaha mengabaikan HP-nya yang berbunyi daritadi. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengangkat telepon.

Tapi akhirnya diambil juga setelah sudah berubah menjadi bunyi sms. Pada akhirnya dia selalu tidak bisa untuk tidak mempedulikan orang lain.

Di situ tertulis dari Sasu-chan

_'Cepat turun!'_

Hinata, dengan sifatnya yang agak keras kepala, membalas sms itu dengan cepat.

_'Nggak mau :p'_

Di luar rumah, Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di bawah rintikan salju, mendapat balasan seperti itu, dia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

_'Kalau kau turun, kuberikan apapun yang kau mau -_-'' '_

Tiba-tiba pintu depan langsung terbuka. Di sana, Hinata yang sudah berpakaian lengkap —baju hangat, syal, penutup telinga, dll— berdiri.

''Aku mau taiyaki dan bakpao daging dua.''

''Ayo ikut!''

**.**

**.**

Setelah menepati kata-katanya, Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke taman terdekat dari tempat mereka sekarang yang pastinya sepi karena sudah malam.

Sesampainya disana, walaupun Hinata sudah mulai memakan makanannya pun, belum ada yang memulai bicara di antara mereka.

''Umm... Kau mau?'' Hinata menyodorkan satu bakpaonya ke Sasuke.

''Hn."

Mereka makan dalam hening.

''Ng... Aku sudah memikirkannya.'' Sasuke memandang ke arah Hinata yang berhenti memakan bagiannya, ''Kalau kau mau, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Sasu-chan. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke. Sama seperti yang lain.''

Belum sempat Sasuke bicara, Hinata sudah memotongnya. ''Aku juga nggak akan maksa kamu untuk main lagi kalau kamu nggak mau... Karena itu...''

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang berair, ''...kita baikan, ya...?'' pintanya dengan nada memelas.

Sasuke tidak sanggup melihat wajah Hinata saat ini. Dia tidak siap untuk menerima kata-kata seperti itu dari Hinata. Padahal dia berencana untuk minta maaf lebih dulu.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata dan melemparkan sebuah kotak ke tangan Hinata. Sebuah kotak berlapis kertas biru mengkilap dengan pita, ''Bukalah! Itu hadiahmu.''

Hinata masih sedikit bingung, tapi keingintahuannya lebih besar. Jadi dia membuka hadiahnya itu.

Dia terkejut, kaget, tidak menyangka, melihat isi hadiahnya. ''Ini untukku?''

''Memangnya ada lagi yang ulang tahun selain kau hari ini?''

Hinata menatap lagi hadiahnya. Di dalam kotak itu berisi kalung dengan liontin berbentuk snowflakes, dan dihias dengan cantiknya.

''Aku merasa itu cocok denganmu. Karena itu aku pilih yang itu...'' wajahnya merah ketika mengatakan hal itu... Entah karena dingin, atau...

Hinata tidak melakukan hal lain selain terus-terusan tersenyum menatap hadiahnya.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu jadi sedikit merasa terganggu. ''Mau dilihat sampai kapan? Sini kupakaikan!'' Dia merebut kalung itu dari kotaknya.

Dia menarik tubuh Hinata lebih dekat dengannya agar bisa memasang kalungnya. Alhasil, wajah Hinata jadi merah.

Tapi untungnya kepalanya menempel di dada Sasuke. Jadi wajahnya sekarang tidak akan terlihat oleh Sasuke.

''Ng... Sasuke... Belum selesai ya...?'' tanya Hinata setelah beberapa menit dengan posisi seperti itu.

''Hng... Sebentar lagi...'' Siapa sangka Sasuke ternyata bermasalah dengan barang cewe seperti itu. ''...dan... Selesai...''

Hinata buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

''Sepertinya benar-benar cocok untukmu.''

Hinata melihat kalungnya lagi. Dia tersenyum pada Sasuke, ''Terima kasih.'' Nampaknya dia senang sekali dengan hadiahnya. Sasuke juga jadi ikut-ikutan senyum.

''Dengar, aku minta maaf.'' Ini menarik perhatian Hinata lagi. ''Aku minta maaf karena marah-marah padamu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah meneriakimu. Aku juga minta maaf karena belakangan ini tidak menemanimu main...dan kalau kau mau, kau juga boleh memanggilku Sasu-chan.''

Wajahnya merah tak tertolong lagi, ''Aku minta maaf kalau mungkin kau merasa terabaikan...'' lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus siap makan. ''...ta..tapi itu...'' Sasuke terdiam dan tersipu. Bingung harus bicara apa.

Hinata menatapnya lekat-lekat, penasaran akan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Lagipula, jarang-jarang liat Sasuke begini.

''I-itu...'' Sasuke sepertinya menemukan masalah dalam berbicara. ''K-kerja... Aku kerja part-time...untuk...untuk...'' Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menundukkannya, agar tak terlihat Hinata.

''Kau kerja part-time untuk membeli hadiahku?'' nadanya datar.

''Da-darimana kau tahu?''

Hinata memperlihatkan sebuah kertas, ''Ini catatan dari kakakmu. Ada di bawah kotak tadi.''

Kertas itu berisikan catatan untuk Hinata. Lengkap disertai dengan tandatangan dan gambar chibi Itachi di bawahnya.

_'Itachi siaaallll!'_

Hinata mendekati wajah Sasuke, ''Kau... kerja part-time... untuk membeli hadiahku...?''

Dipandang dengan mata yang besar itu, batin Sasuke jadi nggak kuat. ''Ng-ng-ng... Ah! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan tante berdada besar?'' Dia berhasil menemukan pertanyaan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''Eh, ya... Itu...'' kali ini giliran Hinata yang nggak bisa jawab. ''A-aku pernah lihat doang sih...''

Sasuke menghela napas, ''Dengar ya Hinata. Aku nggak kenal siapa tante-tante yang kau maksud. Jadi jangan menyebarkan berita yang aneh-aneh di sekolah.''

''Kalau kau tidak suka dengan tante-tante, berarti kau lebih suka anak kecil dong?'' Hinata mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab dan melihat Hinata.

_'Mungkin iya.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha akhirnya jadi juga birthday fic khusus buat Hinata… Yay!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!**

**Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih sama semua orang yang udah bantuin aku buat bikin fic ini. Orang-orang yang aku tanyain sampe bosen dengerin aku. Sampe aku diusir-usir.**

**Ma'kasih juga buat Hisoka-senpai yang udah ngasih ide tentang sifat childish… Arigatou**

**Terutama buat Ci Vina yang udah ngebantuin bikin 'n komentarin fic ini dari awal sampe akhir… sampe dia sendiri stressnya meningkat drastis.**

**Yah, kata terakhir, semoga pada suka sama fic ini. Jgn lupa riviewnya ya…^^**


End file.
